The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to computers on a network. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to debugging computer applications by a computer on a network.
Computer networks often include a server computer and one or more client computers. The server computer often handles operations on behalf of the client computer, such as executing applications, providing memory and computing resources, etc. Such operations performed by the server often require a high level of trust between the client and the server, which may or may not be warranted, particularly during debugging operations, due to insecure connections between the server and client, distrust of who is able to access the server, etc.